Picnic
by Crittab
Summary: Set during A Tisket, A Tasket. What would happen if Dean hadn't interrupted L and L just then, and if they saw eachother again later on Rated M for Sexual Themes. JJ, of course.


Pinic

Disclaimer: Don't own Gilmore Girls- this takes place in the episode A Tisket, A Tasket. Enjoy.

An extension of the wonderful picnic gazebo scene in A Tisket, A Tasket. Rated M for jolly ol' St. Smut.

"You know what?" Luke asked after a moment of silence between the two. Lorelai looked up, "This is nice," he admitted. Lorelai smiled widely. Only he could make her smile like that, and she knew it.

"Well, nice of you to finally admit that you like spending time with me," she said, her grin never faltering. Luke rolled his eyes.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far. The basic concept of sitting outside with a decent meal and minimal insects is nice. Not that it wouldn't be nice with someone else," he said, mildly backtracking, while at the same time welcoming her banter.

"Oh come on, Luke. Admit it, you like that of all of the people you could be out here with, you're out here with me," she pressured. He shook his head.

"The only person I could ever be out here with is you because everyone else knows I have no interest in buying their stupid baskets," he defended.

"But you bought my basket," she taunted.

"Under duress," he said, popping another carrot into his mouth. Lorelai just shook her head.

"You're a spoilsport," she said, chomping on a fry. He nodded.

"And that's how I like it." Lorelai shook her head.

"Okay, fine, you like to be a pain in the butt, but come on, isn't it nice to liven up your day with something a little out of the ordinary?"

"I already told you this was nice. What do you want? A jingle?" he asked. She smiled.

"For starters." Luke sighed and shook his head.

"What will it take to get you to let go of this particular topic?" he asked.

"A jingle," she said with a flawless grin. Luke chuckled dryly.

"Forget it."

"Or you could just admit that you like spending time with me and we can move on to a whole new tantalizing topic," she said, giving him a bit of a nudge. He rolled his eyes once more.

"I like spending time with you," he said resignedly. She jumped a little in her seat with mock excitement.

"He likes me, he likes me!" she exclaimed, shaking her hands in the air in victory. He just laughed lightly and eat another carrot.

"Lorelai!" came a voice from behind them. They both turned around to see Dean standing behind the gazebo. She gave Luke and apologetic look and got up to leave.

"Hey, I'm gonna go back to the diner," Luke said. She smiled and nodded.

"Thanks for lunch. I owe you one," she told him. He nodded exaggeratedly.

"Oh, you definitely do," he said. She just laughed and waved goodbye while he tidied up their picnic basket and headed back for the diner. She owed him one, and he _would _be collecting.

Lorelai came into the diner later that evening, finding it empty as Luke was attempting to close. She ignored his gruff 'we're closed' and came to sit at the counter.

"What are you doing here?" Luke asked, turning to see who had intruded on his cleanup ritual. She shrugged.

"Just figured I'd pop in on my old friend Luke, since he likes spending time with me so much." He shook his head.

"I'm getting the impression you're the one who likes spending time with me, since you never leave me alone long enough to get anything done," he said, turning back to the dishes he was in the middle of drying. Lorelai laughed.

"Darn, you caught me. Whatever will you do with me?" she asked, leaning forward slightly, hoping to catch him off-guard. He turned around to face her once more, and upon seeing her position, he leaned against the counter, bringing his face close to her own.

"I don't know, what do you suggest I do with you?" he asked. She was the one who was caught off-guard. She fought the urge to rear back and get out of dangerous territory, but seeing that he was clearly into it, she forged ahead.

"Well, you did say I owed you one," she said softly, "What did you have in mind?" Luke swallowed hard, noting inwardly that they're were no longer playing nice.

"I was hoping you'd have some suggestions," he said, desperately not wanting to misinterpret her actions. She shrugged.

"We could discuss it over a beer, if you've got some," she suggested. She wasn't sure what she was doing, but was sure that she felt no burning desire to stop. He nodded.

"Follow me," he said, finally backing away from the tense counter situation and heading for the stairs. She followed quickly, and was only a step behind him at the ascended the staircase to his small apartment.

Once inside, Lorelai attempted to make a game plan. She was fully aware of what she was feeling, but wasn't sure if she and Luke were on the same page. She sat on the couch and watched as he went into his fridge and took out two bottles of beer, sitting next to her as he handed one off to her.

There was a tense silence for a moment while both drank, hoping to calm their racing pulses. Luke took a deep breath and brought the bottle away from his lips.

"So, you have any thoughts?" he asked. She chuckled lightly.

"Oh, thoughts upon thoughts upon queries upon thoughts," she said softly. He nodded lightly and took another swig of his beer.

"Care to share?" she shrugged, looking at him in the eyes for the first time since the awkward counter situation.

"What are we doing here, Luke?" she asked softly. He shrugged.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," he admitted. She smiled lightly.

"Do you like me, Luke?" she asked softly. His first instinct was to deny and divert the conversation, but he quickly changed his mind. She was asking. It was now or never.

"Yeah," he said softly after a moment. She nodded slowly, as if entering the data into her mind and filing it away.

"So, that being said, what would you like to do?" she asked. He wasn't sure what she was getting at, but was hoping it was what he was thinking.

"I'd love to hear your thoughts on the matter," he suggested. She laughed a little louder than before, easing some of the tension.

"Sometimes a girl likes it when the guy takes the reigns," she said softly. He waited a moment, making sure he'd heard her correctly, and wasn't misjudging the whole situation. Slowly he set down his beer on the table, and reached over, slipping hers out of her hands and setting it next to his. He reached over to her and slowly ran hand up her arm, then allowed it to twirl in her hair a moment, before dropping to her cheek.

Slowly she felt herself being drawn toward him, and without a second thought, allowed her body to cooperate. When she first felt his lips on hers she wasn't even sure they were touching. A moment later they pressed a little firmer, and then firmer again, and then his tongue was playing at her lips, begging for entrance which she felt she had no choice but to grant.

As he explored her mouth with his tongue, he pulled her closer to him. She took the initiative to swing a leg over his and straddle him, which allowed him better access to her body. His hands roamed over her back and arms, stomach and thighs, before finally grazing her breasts over her shirt. She moaned softly into his mouth, grinding against him. His noises told her that he appreciated this motion, and she did it again.

Luke placed both hands on her backside and pushed her into him, rising his hips slightly to meet her. They did this again and again, building an intense heat the neither could ignore. She started to pull back from the kiss, but he entangled a hand in her hair, pulling her back down to him. She moaned against him, willing him to take complete control.

Standing up with her still straddling him, he placed both hands under her, holding her against him as he walked them over to his bed. She began to kiss and nip at his neck, which made him momentarily forget what he was doing. Without warning he bumped into the bed, and sent her sprawling backward into the mattress. He eased himself down onto her and regained control of the situation.

He quickly removed her clothing, and followed by removing his own. When he lay against her again they were skin on skin for the first time. He could feel the heat from between her legs and it nearly sent him over the edge. He motioned for her to go to the top of the bed, and scrambled upon her once she was in place. He kissed her again.

"I'll never get tired of that," she said softly when he pulled away, he grinned lightly.

"Good to know you like spending time with me," he said softly. She laughed as he continued to kiss her, moving from her neck to her chest, taking each nipple in his mouth and giving them special attention, enjoying her appreciative moans. He continued to work his way down, licking at her belly button, and then her hip bones, then all around her inner thighs.

"God, Luke," she whispered, spreading her legs wider, while he continued his assault on everywhere but where she wanted to be touched the most.

Finally he dipped his head down, licking at her outer lips, and then a little deeper, and a little deeper, until he was penetrating her just slightly with his tongue. She moaned louder. He inserted one finger inside of her, enjoying her shudder at the penetration. Slowly he began to pump it in and out while licking and sucking on her clit while she moaned and writhed underneath him. He could feel her pleasure begin to build, and when it seemed as though she would break, he stopped his ministrations.

"Luke," she whined. He laughed lightly and kissed his way back up her body. He felt her tense slightly when his erection bumped against her moist center. She let out a deep breath. He reached down and took hold of his penis, tapping it against her in a most tantalizing way. She spread her legs wider, trying to aid him in hitting her where it was most needed. He pulled away a moment and found a condom in his drawer. Once in place he returned to her.

"No second thoughts?" he asked softly. She smiled.

"I like you," she said softly. He just grinned and placed himself at her entrance. She wrapped her legs fully around his waste as he plunged into her for the first time, filling her completely. They both let out pleased moans at the sensation. Slowly he began to move inside of her, finding a steady pace which pleased her. She loved the anticipation and release with each stroke, knowing and preparing for the next one. As he began to speed up, she could feel her orgasm working to the surface again.

He felt her tense underneath him, and the walls squeeze tightly and contract around his member as he continued to plunge in and out of her.

"Fast," she whispered, clawing at his back. He picked up the pace, plunging faster and harder into her. She continued to squeeze him, making her tighter, yet so slick that he felt he could melt right into her. Just as her orgasm reached it's height, he felt his begin. He pounded into her as she rode hers out, reaching the pinnacle of his own just as she began to relax back into the sheets.

He pounded into her once, twice, three times, allowed himself to let go into a more powerful orgasm then he could ever imagine. Finally he collapsed onto her, pulling out and discarding the condom before returning to her and pulling her into him, loving the feeling of her slick skin against his.

"I think we should have picnics more often," he said softly. She laughed lightly.

"Next time maybe you can eat some fries."

"If you eat some carrots."

"Impossible."

"Right back at ya."

Completely random, and I'm half asleep, so I'm sincerely sorry if it didn't make a lick of sense. Heh. Lick. Hope you enjoyed, reply. Nighty night.


End file.
